The conventional bicycle pedal is provided at the base of the pedal shaft, that is, the mounting portion thereof to the crank arm of the bicycle, with a ball race. Its fore end is provided with a screw thread which screws with a ball holder also having a ball race. The pedal includes at its axially inside and outside portions a receiving bore for receiving therein the pedal shaft with a pair of ball races. A plurality of ball bearings are disposed at the ball race at the base of the pedal shaft. The receiving bore is fitted onto the pedal body, and a plurality of ball bearings are disposed at the axially outside ball race of the pedal body. The ball holder screws with the screw thread at the pedal shaft to adjust the rotational condition, and a lock nut is tightened onto the pedal shaft, thereby fixing the pedal body thereto.
Accordingly, in order to exchange or replace the pedal body on the pedal shaft, the lock nut, ball holder and axially outside ball bearings must be removed. The axially inside balls, as well as the axially outside balls and ball holder, are removed from the pedal shaft, so that, after the pedal body is exchanged, the pedal must be reassembled using the same steps as the original mounting steps and must also be readjusted via operation of the ball holder of the rotational condition of the pedal body, thereby creating a problem in that the pedal body exchanging procedure is difficult and troublesome.